


Dance? Sing? Anything For You

by Izupie



Series: No Touching. (Unless....) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Richie dancing with his best friend because he wants to cheer him up, bad dancing, bad singing, but Eddie is always into Richie's goofy ways, but he also really really wants to hold Eddie's hand at all times, but in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: There's something about dancing that just raises the spirits. Even when it's Richie Tozier with his too-long-spindly-ass-legs bouncing around the room with a (not really) unwilling Eddie Kaspbrak.If we need to hold hands to dance... well then... that kind of touching... that's allowed, right?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: No Touching. (Unless....) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Dance? Sing? Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by some adorable [artwork](https://byersus.tumblr.com/post/622063629740720128/izupie-izupie-byersus-i-realized-i-never) on tumblr by [@Byersus](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izupie/blog/byersus). 
> 
> They looked so happy, and I just really needed something with those kinds of vibes in my life that day. I knew I had to write them together like that - I just hope I did the cute art justice!

“Dance with me, Eds.”

“What?”

“Dance with me,” Richie repeated, offering out his hands, “come on, man. I’m trying to cheer you up.” He wiggled his eyebrows and a smile tugged on one corner of his lips at the look of horror that flashed over Eddie’s expression. 

Eddie’s eyebrows came crashing down over his eyes and he shook his head jerkily. “No. Nope. No way. Dancing will _not_ cheer me up – I can’t even dance – you know I can’t dance.”

At once Richie’s smile grew until it revealed his teeth in a full grin. “Well that’s good ‘cause neither can I. You think I’d offer to dance with you if we weren’t going to step on each others toes? The danger just adds to the whole experience.” 

Eddie stared silently for a moment. His brow was still pushed down low and the thin line of his mouth was pressed together tightly, but then Richie wiggled his fingers, still hovering in the air from his initial invitation, and it was so incredibly dumb and endearing that Eddie couldn't help but smile.

Richie felt his breath hitch - seeing that kind of reaction to anything he did, no matter how dumb it was, always made it worth it. Eddie's real, genuine smiles always lit up his face, like watching a sunrise crest the horizon.

Eddie snorted a laugh, unaware of the heat blooming across Richie's nose and cheeks, and he shook his head more gently. “There’s no music,” he persisted, in his stubbornness to not concede ground to an idea he already refused. But his voice was less biting than it was before.

“I’ll sing,” he countered brightly, as if it was obvious.

“Uh, no thanks.”

“I have a beautiful voice, actually. The voice of an angel.”

“The voice of a dying cat,” Eddie scoffed.

“Well your mom never complains when I serenade her-”

Eddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Wait – ah, fuck – forget I said that,” Richie backtracked, his voice raising into a higher panicked pitch as he immediately regretted pushing too far again. _He was supposed to be cheering Eddie up!_ Richie cleared his throat and pushed his glasses further up his nose before he let another grin spread lazily across his face. “Eddie Spaghetti,” he sang, “ _Eddiee Spaghettii.”_

“What are you doing?”

_“Eddie Spaghetti, loves his Bisghetti, sounds like Lisghetti,”_ Richie squawked, entirely off-key, but full of an infectious kind of enthusiasm. He took the moment of bewilderment on Eddie’s face to dive forward and grip tightly onto his hands, sweeping him into a jaunty dance before he could even respond. 

“Those aren’t even real words!” Eddie groused, but the words were entirely offset by the giggle he was trying to hide in his voice, and by how quickly he joined in with the bouncing movements that was whatever Richie was trying to pass off as dancing.

Their hands clasped tightly together as Richie increased the energy of the dance and raised the volume of the nonsense he was singing to a tune he was making up as he went along, _“Eddie Spaghetti lives in Yasghetti and stole a Lasghetti.”_

Eddie laughed loudly, the sound full of delight, as one of Richie’s hands moved down to his back and he swept him off his feet. He bent a knee and raised his head towards the ceiling as he practically howled more nonsense words that rhymed with spaghetti. Eddie’s hand gripped his shoulder to hold onto him and keep his balance as he felt his whole body go limp with unrestrained laughter.

“You’re so weird,” Eddie managed between his uncontrollable giggles. But the words were full of so much affection that they were the sweetest song Richie had ever heard.

“I’ll take that,” Richie said. “If being weird cheered you up, I’ll take it.”

Eddie smiled, his cheeks blooming pink beneath his freckles, as the dance slowed down, but neither let go of the other. “Thanks, Rich.”

It was surprising, how much Richie had grown in the last few years, so it meant that it was suddenly painfully obvious - while their hands were held tightly together and they were dancing close - how much smaller Eddie's hand was in Richie's. And that he had to look up to him. As soon as their eyes met Eddie looked immediately away and pouted. 

Richie knew his growth spurts were a sore spot for the much smaller I'm-growing-at-the-average-rate-you-asshole Eddie. But it really did something to his heart to know that he could actually sweep him off his feet. Like in an actual literal way.

Their hands were still held together, but they were still swaying slightly too, so that meant they were just continuing the dance. They had to hold hands if they were dancing, right?

Richie allowed himself to just enjoy the moment for what it was.

“So I’m gonna sing _The Spaghetti Song_ any time you’re upset now. Just a heads up.”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
